


Lust

by in_the_dark_times



Series: sinful [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll eventually get around to getting the other 6 of the "7 deadly sins" inspired ficlets posted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually get around to getting the other 6 of the "7 deadly sins" inspired ficlets posted.

Sherlock stood rigidly outside of his bedroom door, waiting for John to exit the loo they shared. After some minutes, he grew impatient and knocked on the door. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" John called from within. He opened the door and Sherlock was surprised to see John standing in front of him with just a small towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist. "You didn't give me time to dress properly." John explained as he turned the other way and walked to his own room. The walk only took a few seconds, but it seemed to stretch as Sherlock took in the doctor's muscly back, littered with small bullet fragment scars and a single bullet hole in the center. He knew he shouldn't find injury attractive, but John just had that something that could make even the ugliest of wounds beautiful. Sherlock only realised his mouth was open when John's door closed.


End file.
